Different
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: She wasn’t like the other kids. She didn’t care for the frivolous dances or parties, or the 'cool' places to hang out. She was fine with being different. But sometimes, she hated it. [Oneshot][GohanVidel]


**Different  
By: Kitten Kisses**

------

She first realized it when she was seven years old. Even after ten years, the memory wouldn't leave her mind. One snot-nosed little brat had called her ugly, and she had decked him a good one.

She remembered feeling proud about it, but the bloody nose she'd given her bigger, male classmate had scared all the girls, and had even made a few kids cry. Okay…so she wasn't really like one of the girls'…

Her father had started to train her in martial arts (mostly for the discipline factor), and she'd hung out with the guys for the next six years.

After playing sports, and hanging out with mostly boys, at the age of fourteen, she'd realized that, well… she wasn't really one of the _guys_, either.

She still had a few friends from each side of the gender pool, but felt as if she didn't really belong in either faction. So she'd continued her training on her own, and two years later, starting kicking criminal ass all over the city.

But really, it all got rather dull after a year or so, and she'd found herself in that middle ground all over again… except this time, she realized that it didn't matter if you were a girl, or a guy… everyone hung out together.

A part of her was baffled. When had this come into play? It hadn't really been _that_ long since the girls' all had sleepovers, and the boys' all played football, had it?

At Erasa's urging, she'd gone to a couple of parties. By the time they ended, she'd wanted to kill herself (or the host/hostess), or she'd ended up leaving because the cops would show up.

Sharpner had shown her the cool places to hang out… and she'd found _those_ rather dull, too. Heck, she'd rather be round-housing a common thug than sitting around in a coffee shop, talking to people who never said anything she found important, or even amusing.

Sometimes, after school, when everyone went somewhere to have what they thought was fun, she would tell herself that she was _glad_ she didn't love shopping and hanging out. They didn't know what the real world was even remotely like, she would think. She'd _tried_ to enjoy their trivial conversations, and their love of beer and loud conversation, but she just didn't understand.

A part of her was happy that she wasn't into any of that. But another part of her was upset, and at times, she even hated herself for being so different. While they were all out having fun on a Friday night, she would go home to a note on her bedroom door from her father, saying he wouldn't be home for a week. She would give the staff some time off, and just sit there in a big empty house with a can of soda to keep her company.

Why couldn't she be like other people? How was she _ever_ going to go to college and be normal, if she couldn't even go out with friends to sit in a restaurant for an hour without wanting to kill herself?

Was _dating_ that bad? If it was, how would she ever find a man? And if she never found a man, how would she ever get married and have kids?

Good Lord, it could be a lonely existence, coming home every day to an empty house and a can of soda. All she would need was a creaky front porch, a rocking chair, and a few cats, and the picture would be complete.

She was different, damn it, and there was nothing she could do about it.

It was a good thing that Gohan had come along, or she might have already been the proud owner of a few cats. She didn't know him very well, but she did know he was the Great Saiyaman, and that he lived in the middle of nowhere, had no social skills whatsoever, and studied in his free time.

They didn't have a lot in common with each other, really, but he was different from the others', too. She could never, in a million years, see him hanging around a gossipy group of high-school students.

So they were both different.

And that… that was _good_.

------

**Author Notes:**

Ohh…something different. Again.

Sorry if it was boring or weird. It's almost 10pm here, and I'm dead tired. I can't believe the three-day weekend's over already. Woe is me.

I feel like Videl does in this story. I'm not a hang-out type of person, mostly because I feel like I don't belong. Even if they are people I know well. I mean, I was hanging out with a friend, her BF, my best friend, and her husband at the first friend's apartment…and…uh… I was the fifth wheel, so to speak. Ouch! I hung out with first friend's cat the entire time. (

Now, I want to hear stories! Tell me about a moment you will NEVER forget about that happened at school.

Here is mine: When I was in the 7th grade, a lot of people hated me for my religion/looks/everything. One girl smashed my head into my locker. Damn, it hurt…for days. I'll never forget that. I had a whole group of people that hated me. I was really shy, so I never did anything about that kind of stuff. (I went to a K-12th grade school, I live in the country, and my class had 52 people in it.) Then again, there was the time in first grade when I ran up to a boy I liked and kissed him on the cheek…and got detention.

Let me know what you thought of the story please! Thanks for reading!


End file.
